Neon Neon no Mi
The Neon Neon n Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into neon light at will, turning the user into a Neon Human (ネオン人間, Neon ningen). It was eaten by''' IO'. Appearance Neon Neon n Mi looks like a crimson glowing grapefruit with swirls on it. Strengths The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows the user to produce, manipulate and turn into neon light which's color is reddish-orange (the color of real neon). As such, IO is able to utilize neon light-based attacks which include shooting laser-looking beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (which in some cases can deal high eplosive damage similar to Borsalino's lasers) . He is able to avoid normal attacks by transforming into neon light, causing the attack to bypass straight through his body, like most Logia users can. However the neon based attacks are a bit inferior in terms of raw devastating force to the ones of Pika Pika no Mi due to neon light's rarity in nature. The most efficient use of those powers can be reached when they are combined with great marksmanship skills of the user due to this fruit's lasers effectiveness as a weapon for snipers. IO's reflexes are so quick that he can transform into neon light to completely bypass almost any attack, even a gunshot from meters away. IO is also able to travel at the speed of light by shooting a chain of projections of himself which leads to the desired location. Due to this fruit's power, IO is possibly the fastest man in the world alognside with Borsalino. The difference between Neon Neon no Mi and Pika Pika no Mi is that the neon light is considered to have properties of a "cold heat (which is a metaphor for the neon light having an unnatural and "cold" presence). This means that the user's attacks are able to deal damage similar to freezing but without any trace of frostbite on user's targets. Also because of those fruits' powers they negate each other. Weaknesses Since his fruit is light-based, some of IO's attacks, like his lasers, can only travel in straight lines. It is subject to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage IO uses his fruit's powers to launch powerful neon light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his hands that can cause tremendous explosions. But he primarily uses neon light to shoot laser beams from his fingers, resulting them to take on a piercing effect instead. He can blind and stun his opponents by emitting a large but quick flash of neon light from his palms. IO also uses his fruit to travel at the speed of light which is oftenly used by him as a sort of escape from life threatening situations and to drastically augment his punches' strength and speed. Even though he travels in light speed when mobile, it should be noted that it takes a few seconds for him to actually go into light speed so he could be stopped by Haki based attacks. Attacks * Neon Rifle: IO fires a powerful concentrated neon laser from his index which deals a tremendous piercing damage to his targets. It van be powerful enough to easily pierce and pass trough thick metal plates and even the defence of most of Busoshoku Haki users. ** '''Neon Blaster: '''Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands like guns, IO turns his fingertips into neon light and shoots a quick burst of lasers at his enemies. Each of those lasers creates a small explosion when they come in contact with the target, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. * '''Protectors of the Realm: '''IO shoots a beam of neon light from the palm of his hand. When the beam hits any solid surface it creates a neon projection of himself which repeats the same move as IO in order to get to wished location. When the beam reaches it's destination the final projection is created and IO is instantly transported to this place. * '''Holy and Bright: '''IO crosses his palms and and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. * '''Toll of the Bell: '''IO turns his hand into neon light and then fires a supercharged neon beam at his target which deals heavy damage in a narrow area. * '''Neon Knights: '''IO's signature move and the source of his nickname. He creates three spheres of neon light floating around him. They serve as some sort of autonomous turrets which eliminate everything that poses a threat to IO in the area around him by shooting numerous lasers at his foes. Trivia * The Seishin Seishin no Mi Devil Fruit, and this article were created by TheFunniestValentine. * Article about neon . * This fruit and some of it's attacks such as Neon Knights are based on lyrics of a song Neon Knights by Black Sabbath with Ronnie James Dio on vocals. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Category:The Funniest Valentine